SOY LEYENDA
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Un virus ha barrido con la poblacion mundial, volviendo a los sobrevivientes en una especie de sanguinarios vampiros... ahpra es el objetivo de Luffy, el último hombre sobre la Tierra, sobrevivir. Epilogo
1. Prologo

**SOY LEYENDA.**

Fic inspirado en la novela de Richard Matheson "Soy Leyenda" y las adaptaciones cinematográficas de esta misma, hechas por Charlton Heston "Omega Men" y Will Smith "I am a Leyend" próxima a estrenarse…

Un fic de Angs y Horror de One Piece, espero les guste.

**PROLOGO**

Ha pasado un año desde la caída de Enies Lobby, y medio desde que Luffy derrotara a Geko Moria, Brook el esqueleto se ha unido a la banda por lo que ahora el grupo es aun mas poderoso que antes.

El Gobierno mundial ha ordenado la fabricación de nuevas armas, lo suficientemente potentes para acabar con el hombre de goma… también los departamentos de armas biológicas han prosperado al grado de crear poderosos virus capaces de barrer con poblaciones enteras, algo útil para su guerra contra la piratería… de no ser por…

…un terrible error… un virus se libero y en pocas horas se expandió por el mundo… el virus tenía un poderoso efecto… los infectados se volvían una especie de vampiros… no podían salir de día… y de noche atacaban a todos los que no estaban enfermos… la enfermedad no siempre provocaba la mutación, en ocasiones solo mataba a su victima…

Existió un antivirus… pero el lugar donde se guardaba fue rápidamente atacado… y para desgracia de los Mugiwara… estos estaban en medio de todo cuando la situación se fue al carajo…

Han pasado 3 años… y el mundo esta en silenció… no se ve a nadie por las calles… todos o están infectados… ocultándose del sol… o muertos pudriéndose en las calles, casa y barcos…

Pero en una de las que antes fuera una de las ciudades mas grandes… se ve una figura solitaria, un hombre con una gran gabardina roja y un sombrero de paja… camina con precaución… ya que él es el último hombre sobre la Tierra… y no esta solo.

**Fin Prologo.**

Para los que conozcan la obra de Matheson, sabrán de que se trata el fic para los que no… solo les dire que será de lo mas angustioso que haré.

P.D. También haré una versión de Naruto de este fic… solo que no será igual


	2. Capitulo 1: Solitario

**SOY LEYENDA.**

**Capitulo 1: Solitario.**

Han pasado tres años… la hermosa ciudad costera de Justice Ville ahora esta abandonada, esta ciudad es el gran centro científico y cultural del Nuevo Mundo, creció en tan solo dos años de ser un pequeño pueblo oculto en la costa a ser una ciudad mucho mas grande que la capital del gobierno mundial… en ella se daban todos los grandes avances científicos y tecnológicos del mundo… incluyendo las armas para acabar con usuarios de las Akuna no mi… el desarrollo de vehículos automotor en base al Umi Resha, pero empleando ahora combustibles fósiles fue increíble, al grado de ya no necesitar el vapor…

…y aquí se dio el brote más terrible de la epidemia…

Ahora un hombre camina por las abandonadas calles de Justice, el hombre lleva un sombrero de paja y una gabardina roja, sustituyendo esta el chaleco que empleaba con anterioridad… a sustituido las sandalias que usaba por unas gruesas botas y esta cargado de armas de todos los tipos…

…Su nombre… Monkey D. Luffy, Capitán del desaparecido grupo de los Mugiwara… el hombre que poseyó una de las recompensas mas grandes de toda la historia y el pirata que desafió al gobierno mundial para salvar a una Nakama… ahora se dedica a sobrevivir…

…Sonidos… Luffy se descuelga un rifle del hombro y observa… un ciervo esta paciendo en el camino… quita el seguro del arma y apunta… el sonido del disparo interrumpe la calma del lugar… Luffy toma el cuerpo del ciervo y se lo lleva a una especié de fuerte de la marina… en los jardines hay una buena cantidad de plantas de trigo y maíz… Luffy coloca el cuerpo del ciervo en una mesa y con un cuchillo lo desolló preparándolo para ser su alimento… después va a donde están las plantas y empieza a cosechar, este año la cosecha es buena… por lo que no pasara hambre.

Después de preparar su comida, Luffy lleva el plato ya con el estofado a un cuarto y se sienta frente a una mesa… en dicha mesa hay una serie de carteles de recompensa… y un objeto en cada uno de ellos… lo último que encontró de sus mejores amigos…

Chicos… otro día más que pasa desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos… donde quiera que estén espero que estén bien… je¿Quién diría que el antivirus que me salvo la vida y me volvió inmune me arrebataría todos mis poderes de la Akuma no Mi? Ahora entiendo mejor a las personas ordinarias de nuevo- dijo Luffy riendo mientras que miraba los carteles.

El primero representaba al primero en unirse a su banda… Roronoa Zoro, una katana blanca estaba frente al cartel de "Se Busca", al lado estaba la imagen de Ussop… unos lentes estaban enfrente del cartel, Sanji ocupaba la tercera posición, una cajetilla de cigarrillos lo representaba, a Chopper lo representaba su maletín medico… Luffy usaba uno que había encontrado en la base Marine, a Nico Robin la representaba su sombrero que uso cuando fue Miss All Sunday… a Franky lo representaban sus lentes, a Brook, su sombrero de copa… y finalmente… colocada un poco mas arriba… y la única imagen con flores frescas… Estaba el cartel de Nami… su Log Pose estaba frente al retrato.

Luffy acomodo las flores mientras que miraba el retrato.

Ya han pasado tres años… pero no me rendiré… no hasta que este seguro de que ya no están en este mundo o…- dijo pero el sonido de las campanas del reloj lo alerto.

Luffy corrió a la puerta y vio que el ocaso empezaba, de inmediato corrió a las distintas puertas y ventanas y comenzó a cerrar una especie de cortinas metálicas, después fue al sótano y activo los generadores de corriente eléctrica (otro de los mas grandes avances de Justice), posteriormente corrió a uno de los cuartos del techo y empezó a montar varias armas, después corrió a un cuarto en el lobby y se coloco detrás de una barricada…

…y espero.

El Sol se ocultaba… y de entre varios edificios y casas en los alrededores de la zona costera… una serie de sombras salían… su objetivo… el fuerte.

Luffy esta con el rifle en sus manos… y entonces escucha un ruido… algo esta golpeando la puerta… con fuerza… con mas fuerza aun… los muros del lugar se unen en el coro de golpes y chillidos… Luffy suda… olvido reparar la puerta principal después de la última noche…

…rápidamente, prepara una ametralladora y una especie de lámpara enorme… mientras que la puerta cruje… los goznes se empiezan a reventar y caen astillas por doquier… Luffy corre a posicionarse…

¡CRASH!

La puerta se revienta… y el sonido de la ametralladora llena la habitación… la lámpara se enciende… generando una luz tremenda… en la puerta… unas criaturas de apariencia humanoide gritan de dolor… sus cuerpos son abrazados por la luz… en la carne les salen llagas… las balas destrozan sus cuerpos… y muchos caen destrozados, la vida abandona sus cuerpos… pero Luffy no cede… la potente lámpara le ayuda a mantenerlos a raya mientras que recarga…

…pero uno de ellos se cuela y se le arroja encima, Luffy saca una pistola y dispara a la yugular de la criatura… esta cae retorciéndose… Luffy le sujeta la cabeza y la coloca en el potente haz de luz… y esta empieza a arder… la criatura emite un gorgoreante sonido y se desploma… muerta… las demás huyeron… dejando un sequito de cadáveres y heridos rostizándose en el piso, Luffy rápidamente tomo el rifle y empezó a disparar sobre los que aun se movían…

Después procedió a empezar a reparar la puerta… pero sabía que las criaturas volverían… siempre lo hacían… y tarde que temprano… las balas se acabarían y empezaría a fallar el suministro eléctrico… por lo que debía de apurarse a reparar el Thousand Sunny antes de que eso pasara… no quería terminar siendo el menú de tan detestables engendros…

Pero ahora se han ido… ¿No es verdad? – dijo mientras que terminaba de colocar una puerta y apoyaba maderas para reforzarla… por ahora estaba a salvo…. Las criaturas necesitaban reorganizarse o el las mataría antes de que ellas lo mataran.

Debo dormir… mañana me toca ir de "excursión"- dijo sonriendo mientras que terminaba de bloquear los accesos y se ocultaba en un cuarto blindado… con el rifle y otras armas en las manos…

Continuara.

Bien, un extraño capitulo uno, en el próximo se vera una retrospectiva de lo que paso tres años antes, se vera que paso con sus amigos… y el como empezó la enfermedad.

Suerte.


	3. Capitulo 2: Hace tres años

**SOY LEYENDA.**

**Capitulo 2: Hace tres años.**

Hace tres años…

Hace tres años…

El Thousand Sunny acababa de llegar al puerto de Justice Ville, hacía un par de semanas del escape del virus y sus efectos ya eran patentes en las poblaciones… Justice trabajaba en un antivirus, y la razón para que los mugiwara estuvieran allí era muy simple…

…Monkey D. Luffy estaba infectado… la enfermedad en un principió parecía una fiebre… después tomaba las características de la alergia al Sol… llagas aparecían en el cuerpo, empezaban a desarrollarse los caninos y los ojos se volvían similares a los de los gatos… mas tarde la piel se volvía hosca y después comenzaba a alimentarse de la sangre cualquier no infectado cercano… todo en un lapso de no mas de 3 horas…

Por lo que el caso de Luffy era especial… en apariencia, la condición de la Akuma no mi le permitía retrasar el tiempo del cambió por mucho…

Al llegar al puerto… era una suerte que el caos causado por las noticias de la epidemia hiciera que los marines no los tomaran mucho en cuenta, ya que gracias a ello pudieron llevar a Luffy al hospital central de Justice Ville.

¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó Nami con preocupación.

Esta en una etapa media de la enfermedad… Por suerte parece ser que su condición como usuario de la Akuma no mi le brinda una mayor resistencia a la epidemia, lo que es bueno ya que en este momento tenemos lista la primer vacuna contra la infección- dijo un doctor anciano, Nami y el resto del grupo sonrieron.

Eh, doctor… ¿Ya han comprobado la eficiencia de la vacuna?- preguntó Chopper.

No al 100 por ciento, en realidad no tenemos mas que meras especulaciones… pero es mejor que nada… si funciona, en una semana podremos empezar a repartir vacunas para todo el mundo- dijo el doctor.

Un momento¿Esta usando a Luffy como su conejillo de indias?- preguntó Zoro molesto.

No lo llamaría así… más bien, el es como un sujeto de pruebas involuntario… además no quedaba otra opción… por cierto… ¿Cómo se infecto el muchacho?- preguntó el Doctor.

El grupo le miro con recelo, pero decidieron hablar.

Hace unos días, llegamos a un poblado, la epidemia se había presentado y una niña había desaparecido, a causa de la preocupación de sus padres, el Capitán decidió ir a buscarla… por desgracia los infectados habían matado a la niña- dijo Robin, mientras que el resto del grupo se estremecía al recordar la escena que habían presenciado.

Y es que era algo bastante desagradable… esa niña fue desollada viva y su sangre fue el festín de los infectados…

Luffy se enfrento a ellos… y uno le mordió el brazo con mucha fuerza- dijo Nami.

Después de eso tuvimos que combatirlos pero logramos derrotarlos… Luffy empezó a sentirse mal después de zarpar- dijo Sanji.

Ya veo… saben, su amigo es afortunado, la mayoría de los que enferman, se degeneran en un par de horas… será mejor que vayan a la ciudad, tómense un descansó y coman algo, en estos momentos, la vacuna esta siendo aplicada a su capitán… yo sé que funcionara y no sé preocupen, no informare a la marina- dijo el doctor sonriendo, el grupo se miro y asintieron muy a su pesar, de todos modos no podrían hacer mucho.

Justice Ville era enorme, la gente disfrutaba de su vida pese a las constantes noticias sobre el virus, las personas de la ciudad confiaban en el moderno equipo medico… pero nadie se percato de que el virus ya estaba adentro de la villa…

Los mugiwara se encontraban recorriendo la villa, aunque no lo disfrutaban mucho, ya que la preocupación por Luffy era mucha… especialmente para cierta chica pelirroja.

¿Comemos algo?- preguntó Franky –De todos modos no creo que Luffy Nichan se recupere pronto.

Si… además de que no creo que le guste a Luffy que nos enfermemos de hambre solo por preocuparnos por él- dijo Zoro.

Yo paso chicos… iré al hospital… estoy algo preocupada- dijo Nami mientras que se iba de vuelta.

Yo iré al Sunny con Brook, debe de estar aburrido de estarnos esperando- dijo Ussop.

Bueno, eso nos deja a nosotros verdad- dijo Franky mientras que el resto del grupo asentía.

La noche se coronaba y… de pronto una explosión… en las afueras de Justice empezaron a escucharse balazos y gritos… los cuales se extendieron con rapidez… mientras que en el centro… los síntomas empezaron a aparecer… con tal violencia… que muchos empezaron a matarse mutuamente.

En un restaurante.

Zoro usando el Santoryu, destazo a un infectado que trataba de morderlo, Franky y Chopper cubrían la retirada mientras que Sanji y Robin trataban de auxiliar a los heridos.

¡Debemos ir al hospital¡Luffy y Nami siguen allá!- exclamo Sanji mientras que de una violenta patada destrozaba el cráneo de un infectado.

¿Qué hay de Ussop san?- preguntó Robin.

¡Esta en el Sunny¡Estoy seguro que Brook lo mantendrá a salvo¡Vámonos!- grito Zoro mientras que salían del restaurante…

…y se quedaron paralizados… las calles eran un caos… los marines trataban de controlar a la población no infectada que desesperadamente trataba de huir a la costa… y a los barcos anclados…

¡Alto¡No sabemos quienes están infectados, no podemos dejar que nadie salga de la ciudad, es por el bien de las demás personas!- grito un soldado.

Diablos- dijo Zoro al ver que los marines no dudarían en disparar contra la gente… y no podía negar que tenían algo de razón… por desgracia… la gente no lo vio así.

¡No estamos infectados por piedad!- grito una mujer, un grupo se lanzo contra una de las improvisadas barricadas… y entonces se sembró mas pánico entre la gente.

Debemos apurarnos en ir al hospital- dijo Robin mientras que el resto asentía y trataban de alejarse del grupo de histéricos… por desgracia, la avalancha de personas los separo a todos…

¡Robin!- gritó Zoro mientras que lo arrastraba la gente.

¡Robin chan¡Cabeza de Marimo!- grito Sanji.

¡Diablos, los veré en el hospital!- grito Franky.

¡Zoro, cocinero, los veré allá!- exclamo Robin.

En el Hospital.

El doctor que atendía a Luffy observaba extasiado como la vacuna había funcionado… no solo había revertido la transformación, sino que también había vuelto a la sangre del joven de goma un antivirus natural… aunque también noto que los poderes del chico empezaban a desaparecer.

Un efecto secundario interesante… esto le encantara a los marines- dijo el doctor apuntando todo, de pronto una enfermera entro apresurada… su ropa estaba manchada de sangre.

¡Doctor¡La epidemia esta aquí!- grito horrorizada, el doctor palideció… era demasiado pronto… aun no distribuían la vacuna… y no podía arriesgarse a sacar al único humano inmune en ese momento… no sabía si los infectados lo atacarían.

Señorita, debemos de cerrar todas las puertas que comuniquen a este pasillo, es indispensable que este joven sobreviva- dijo el doctor anotando algo y colocándolo en la cabecera de Luffy –Escuche, debemos de ir al laboratorio por las muestras.

Bien- dijo la enfermera mientras que el doctor apagaba las luces y bloqueaba la entrada.

Suerte chico, si no salimos de esta tu puedes ser la última esperanza- dijo.

Nami corría por las calles, el camino al hospital estaba atestado de personas y… criaturas… Nami estaba horrorizada, había visto que los infectados atacaban y… bebían la sangre de sus victimas… aunque no eran invulnerables. Los marines habían logrado contenerlos… pero notó que muchos ya estaban infectados… no se transmitía solo por mordidas… también era por medio del aire y solo de pensar que podría estar infectada le aterraba.

Al llegar a la parte posterior del Hospital, Nami se percato de que el doctor y una enfermera salían apresuradamente con una maleta, rápidamente les dio alcance.

¡A donde cree que va!- exclamo molesta.

¡Niña gracias al cielo¡Rápido hay que huir¡Debemos de salvar estas muestras!- grito el doctor.

¡Yo no me iré sin Luffy!- replico Nami.

¡Él esta a salvo¡Lo ocultamos, pero si te quedas aquí lo pondrás en peligro¡Entiende, debemos de largarnos pronto!- grito el doctor, Nami le miro con sorpresa… y el ruido de pelea adentro del hospital le hizo decidirse.

Bien… usted gana, pero prométame que volveremos por Luffy- dijo Nami, el doctor asintió y el trío se dirigió al puerto… pero…

¡Oh por dios!- grito la enfermera… antes de que una de las criaturas le derribara, Nami y el doctor solo vieron con miedo a la vasta cantidad de criaturas que corrían a ellos.

Las muestras… Las muestras… ¡Las muestras deben ser salvadas!- grito el medico.

Un grito solitario fue lo que se escucho después.

Sanji luchaba contra varias criaturas… y entonces un explosión lo lanzó por los aires.

¡Mierda!- grito al ver que su pierna se había fracturado al caer… y que las criaturas se le acercaban.

Franky Chopper estaban ocupados… en su huída… las criaturas les perseguían y no creían poder librarse de ellas pronto.

En el Thousand Sunny.

¡Cuidado!- grito Ussop mientras que usaba a Kabuto (la resortera) para mantener a ralla a las criaturas… pero cada vez eran mas.

¡Tomen esto descerebrados!- dijo Brook mientras que con su espada decapitaba a varios… pero seguían viniendo…

Un impacto dio en unos barriles de pólvora… y esta detono, el Thousand Sunny empezó a arder en llamas y tanto Ussop como Brook fueron arrojados al mar.

Nico Robin estaba terriblemente asustada, aunque se las había arreglado bien, no dudaba en sentirse mal cuando mataba a alguna de las criaturas, llegó al hospital y vio con sorpresa que pese a imperar el desorden… casi no había sangre.

Debo encontrar a Nami y a Luffy- dijo mientras que con cautela, empezaba a subir las escaleras… pero el sonido de una puerta al estrellarse le izó ponerse en guardia… y quedarse muda…

Una criatura estaba frente a ella… pero esta era diferente… esta emanaba algo familiar… y apreciado, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

No… no… tú no…- fue todo lo que dio antes de que la criatura se le fuese encima.

Los días pasaron… al tercer día dejaron de escucharse gritos… y al cuarto ya todo era silenció…

El día 6…

En una cama de hospital, Luffy recobro la conciencia… vio unos papeles a su lado, pero les resto importancia.

¡Nami¡Sanji¡Chicos donde están!- grito, pero nada… solo el silenció le respondió.

Logro salir con esfuerzos del cuarto… y fue cuando al ver el desorden que supo que algo estaba mal…

Ese mismo día, descubrió la perdida de sus poderes… pero no entro en contacto con las criaturas hasta dos semanas después… y por desgracia, tampoco localizo a ninguno de sus Nakamas…

Solo unas cuantas cosas… después de eso no le quedo mas que armarse y empezar a sobrevivir… una casualidad fue la que le permitió ver los puntos débiles de las criaturas, el regreso del tendido eléctrico durante un ataque, le demostró lo vulnerables que eran a las luces fuertes.

Uso los Den Den Mushi, pero no consiguió comunicarse con nadie, sin embargo, mientras que reparaba el quemado Sunny (por suerte tanto el casco como la quilla estaban intactos) se refugio en el fuerte principal de los marines… y espero…

Los años pasaron lentamente… por lo que pudo empezar a reflexionar sobre su vida… sobre lo bien que se sentía gracias a sus nakamas… pero también, se dio cuenta de algo… extrañaba a todos… pero sobre todo, extrañaba a Nami… y solo pudo maldecirse por lo idiota que fue al no darse cuenta antes…

El estaba enamorado de ella… desde siempre… solo que no se había dado cuenta… Luffy decidió que en cuanto pusiera orden en sus cosas, partiría en la busca de sus nakamas… ya fuera que estuvieran vivos, muertos… o fueran de esas criaturas…

Y así, pasaron los tres años.

Continuara.

Capitulo raro, estoy probando un nuevo modo de escritura, espero les guste, ya se sabe que paso, pero quedaron las dudas ¿Habrán logrado escapar Chopper y Franky¿Qué paso con Ussop y Brook¿Sanji habrá sobrevivido¿Qué con Nami¿Y a quien miraba Robin?

En el próximo capitulo se retoma el fic donde el anterior se quedo.

Suerte


	4. Capitulo 3: Caceria

**SOY LEYENDA.**

**Capitulo 3: Cacería.**

El Sol salí… Luffy se levanto de su improvisada cama y después de tomar un magro y rápido desayuno empezó a recargar sus armas.

Eran las 9 de la mañana… Luffy termino de reparar la puerta del fuerte y asegurarse de que el generador de corriente eléctrica estuviese funcional, tomo todas las armas que tuvo y verifico el estado de uno de los pocos vehículos automotor del lugar funcionara… no lo había usado desde hacía tiempo.

11 de la mañana.

La ciudad pese a estar iluminada por un hermoso Sol, lucía sombría y deprimente, Luffy sin embargo, ya estaba acostumbrado a verla así. Justice estaba muerta, habitada por varios animales que reclamaban el territorio que los humanos les habían arrebatado… pero había algo más… en las alcantarillas, sótanos y bodegas… habitaban las criaturas… aquellos infectados que le atacaban esporádicamente y no le permitían tener un instante de paz por las noches.

Vampiros… así les llamo Nami una vez-se dijo mientras que llegaba a una vieja mansión.

Luffy saco su armamento y entro con calma, el lugar estaba silencioso, Luffy observo las manchas de sangre seca en el lugar y suspiro… ese lugar le traía malos recuerdos.

Camino por un pasillo y bajo unas escaleras, le quito los seguros a sus armas y empezó a revisar el inmenso sótano del lugar.

Algo había cambiado, Luffy recordaba que el sótano era grande… pero parecía que alguien había estado trabajando en él… el lugar estaba bastante renovado… y Luffy observo a un grupo de al menos 40 criaturas durmiendo en el piso… en lo que fue una cama, una de las criaturas dormitaba y Luffy no pudo evitar sentir algo de melancolía… algunas criaturas conservaban algunos rasgos de su anterior pasado humano…

…y esta era una de ellos… Luffy reconoció a una chica que había rescatado en su primer año de supervivencia… la jovencita era muy bella… y tenía un enorme parecido con Nami, lo que las diferenciaba era la edad y el carácter… la chica no debía de tener mas de 14 años, era pelirroja… y era muy amable, excelente cocinera y sumamente tranquila.

Luffy la había rescatado después de que la infección acabara con su familia, ambos llegaron a entenderse bien…. Pero Luffy mantuvo su distancia ya que se percato de que la estaba usando como un sustituto de Nami… y no deseaba eso… la chica enfermo en una de las expediciones por comida… y escapo de él… no le sorprendía encontrarla ahora… pese a estar mas deforme que la última vez.

Un tributo a nuestra amistad- dijo Luffy mientras que sacaba una especie de granadas y en silenció las colocaba.,. algunas criaturas se movían entre sueños… por lo que se apresuro, preparo una cuerda en las anillas y se coloco en posición.

Descansen en paz- dijo al tirar de la cuerda…

Las anillas cayeron y Luffy cerro los ojos… una explosión de Luz inundo el lugar…

Aullidos de dolor… las criaturas despertaron y empezaron a arder a causa de la inmensa luz, Luffy colocándose unas gafas negras, levanto su ametralladora y disparo… el sonido de las balas se mezclo con los aullidos mientras que las criaturas morían abrazadas o baleadas lentamente… la luz se extinguió y Luffy vio que solo quedaba ella… el nombre de la chica… Tsunami… incluso ese nombre le hacía recordar a su pelirroja navegante.

ARRRGHHH- gruño de dolor la criatura que una vez fue su amiga… y Luffy desenfundo la pistola.

¡BANG!

Un agujero apareció en su frente mientras que se desplomaba, algo de masa encefálica embarro el piso y unos surtidores de sangre negra manchaban las baldosas, Luffy observo la matanza… SU matanza… ninguna criatura en el lugar había sobrevivido… eran fuertes de noche, pero de día eran muy torpes y débiles…

Pero algo le llamo la atención.

Herramientas de trabajo…. Las criaturas estaba renovando sus escondrijos…. Y se percato de que eran más listas de lo que pensaba… coloco una tanda de explosivos y salió del lugar.

Una explosión destrozo la mansión… Luffy no le presto atención mientras que pensaba sobre lo que había encontrado…

Tres escondites más… en todos notó lo mismo… las criaturas se volvían más listas… empezaban a mejorar sus escondites… al menos se había asegurado de que ninguna sobreviviera… de lo contrario podrían informar a los demás sobre sus modos de acción y tomar medidas.

Luffy miro al cielo… eran las 4 de la tarde… y había matado aproximadamente a 160 criaturas en todo el día… la verdad es que estaba bastante sorprendido… incluso creyó escuchar que una de las criaturas pronunció la palabra "Rey" aunque no estaba muy seguro de ello, ya que jamás las había escuchado hablar.

Suspiro mientras que se encaminaba al fuerte, debía de preparar todo para que al día siguiente empezara a reparar el Sunny.

En un lugar lejano… una persona envuelta en una capa gruesa, avanza lentamente, su andar es decidido mientras que observa un mapa.

Solo falta uno mas… y todo habrá terminado- dijo mientras que avanzaba… a Justice Ville.

Continuara.

Un capitulo corto, pero que dará apertura a la parte importante de la trama.

1 – las criaturas son mas listas de lo que aparentan.

2 – existe un líder… y se sorprenderán cuando aparezca.

3 – Luffy encontrara pistas de los que paso con sus nakamas

4 – alguien aparecerá… y será muy importante para la historia.

Espero verles pronto.


	5. Capitulo 4: Depresion

**SOY LEYENDA.**

**Capitulo 4: Depresión.**

¡Sal Luffy!- grito la voz -¡Sal!

Luffy estaba echado en un sillón, había encontrado un fonógrafo y escuchaba música mientras que tomaba una copa de Whiskey… el nunca había sido aficionado a la bebida… hasta esa noche… hace cinco meses…

FLASHBACK

Después de una intensa cacería…y de escuchar mas balbuceos (puesto que no podían ser mas que eso) aludiendo a un "Rey", Luffy notó que el patrón de ataque de las criaturas cambió… los primeros 3 años después de la infección, eran seres sanguinarios… vulnerables pero sanguinarios…

Atacaban en grupos desordenados… en ocasiones se mataban entre ellos por la comida, no hablaban, solo rugían, tampoco sabían usar armas o implementos… y se lanzaban a golpe contra sus barricadas…

…pero algo cambio… primero encontró que algunas criaturas se veían raras… de no ser por algunas protuberancias, los ojos y el color de la piel… juraría que eran humanos de nuevo… pero no era solo eso…

De pronto dejaron de atacar el fuerte como una estampida desbocada… luego comenzó la lluvia de piedras… Luffy perdió la mitad de su cosecha a causa de eso… después empezaron a pegar con palos a la casa… ya casi no se acercaban a las puertas principales… sino que se enfocaron en las ventanas… Luffy en un principio les repelía a balazos… pero estos seguían aporreando las ventanas y puertas…

…pero lo peor vino después…

Luffy acababa de reparar el fuerte y había terminado de reparar las puertas del Thousand Sunny, había encontrado un fonógrafo y una buena cantidad de discos de vinil (hey, se me ocurrió de pronto), los cuales había instalado en el fuerte… después de descubrir que sus municiones empezaban a menguar, decidió que iría a los pequeños depósitos militares de la ciudad para reabastecerse… hasta que esa noche…

¡Sal Luffy!- grito una voz…

Luffy… que en ese momento estaba terminando de conectar el fonógrafo (ya había reforzado las puertas muy bien), corrió a una de las ventanas…

Esa voz… esa voz le era conocida… era él… Sanji… su voz era inconfundible… Luffy se acerco a la ventana y retiro un pequeño madero después de quitar la cortina metálica…

Sanji estaba en medio de la calle, Luffy pensó en gritarle que guardara silenció y entrara… hasta que vio bien su apariencia…

Estaba infectado… era uno de "Ellos"

Sanji sin embargo,… parecía normal… de no ser por las protuberancias en su frente y que su ojo visible estaba alargado… su ropa estaba roída… y cargaba un palo… el cual lanzo contra la ventana en donde Luffy miraba.

¡Sal Luffy¡Sal!- grito.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Después de ese incidente… Luffy entro en un estado de Shock… jamás pensó ver a uno de sus Nakamas en ese estado… por lo que lloro… lloro durante días… después empezó a beber… gracias al fonógrafo, pudo poner el volumen lo suficientemente alto como para no escuchar a su ex nakama…

Al menos ya no tengo que pelear directamente- se dijo mientras que revisaba sus armas.

Ya había decidido ir de cacería de nuevo… ya desde hacía tiempo que no lo hacía y no quería esperar a que se volviesen más listos… eso podría ser peligroso…

¡Sal Luffy!- grito Sanji, Luffy reviso su reloj y suspiro… debía de matar a Sanji… era su deber como capitán librarlo de ese mal… aunque fuese muy duro.

La noche avanzó y llego a su final… Luffy estaba cansado y le dolía la cabeza… el Whiskey le estaba pasando la factura.

Salió a la calle… enfrente de la casa, ardiendo por el sol, estaban los cuerpos de dos criaturas… Luffy suspiro, desde hacía un tiempo… quizás a causa del hambre o la frustración… las criaturas empezaron a matarse entre ellas, devorando la sangre de las más débiles…

Quizás esa era la causa de sus mutaciones y su aumento de inteligencia… quien sabe… lo que sabía era que eso dejaba muy sucio el piso… y la peste era insoportable.

3 pm.

Hay al menos 30 cadáveres más. Luffy, para no malgastar las balas, decidió que, si eran vampiros, debería matarlos como tales. Por lo que procedió a clavar estacas de madera en sus corazones… puede parecer cruel… y al principió fue duro para el chico… pero se adapto pronto.

Sin embargo no encontró a Sanji… considerando que era el primero que aparecía por las noches.

Luffy estaba cansado… las criaturas eran cada vez mas débiles… quizás la mala alimentación y el canibalismo los volvía así… pero era notorio ya el aumento de inteligencia… había visto que ya no eran como al principió… cuando hallaba a las criaturas, estas dormían comúnmente en el piso… y no trataban de ocultar su desnudez… en realidad, no parecían siquiera notarla…

Pero ahora… muchas vestían harapos… incluso ropas en bastante buen estado como para que pasaran por comunes… y el hecho de que empezaran a usar herramientas…

Luffy suspiro mientras que entraba a casa y preparaba las barricadas, la ametralladora necesitaba mantenimiento… hacía 4 meses que no disparaba a ninguna criatura con ella y se sentía algo frustrado.

Encendió el fonógrafo y se sirvió un vaso de Whiskey… el ocaso empezaba… empezó a recordar aventuras… sueños… diversiones… empezó a reír fuertemente…

…para después soltarse a llorar… su llanto desgarraba la noche…

¡Sal Luffy!- gritaba Sanji afuera.

Unos días después…

En las afueras de Justice Ville.

Debo encontrar un lugar para refugiarme… ya casi no me quedan ajos… bien… allá hay una granja- dijo una figura cubierta con una capa, en su cuello pendía un collar de ajos, llevaba una gruesa mochila, un rifle, un machete y varias pistolas…

La persona avanzo a la granja y vio con agrado que las personas que allí vivieron, habían cultivado ajos… sonriendo empezó a recolectarlos… la experiencia le había demostrado que los lugares repletos de ajo, alejaban a las criaturas… era como una especie de alergia…

Se retiro la capucha y unos cabellos anaranjados se vislumbraron mientras que acomodaba la enorme capa de tal forma que se podía apreciar un hermoso cuerpo femenino… un tatuaje en el hombro con forma de una mandarina…

La chica saco una maleta de su mochila y la reviso mientras que leía unos datos en un papel…

Ya solo falta el componente principal… que irónico que siempre estuviera aquí… ya casi acabo con el suero… espero que "él" siga vivo- dijo la chica mientras que preparaba todo para descansar… el campo de ajos era un lugar seguro de las mordidas… pero no de las pedradas, por lo que debía de tener cuidado.

Continuara.

Otro capitulo corto, espero les haya gustado, ya apareció Sanji… y ya supimos que destino le deparo al pobre cocinero… que ahora se encarga de amargarle las noches al joven Mugiwara.

Recientemente pudo leer la obra de Matheson y vi una película de Vincent Price llamada "El Ultimo hombre vivo" la cual esta basada en Soy Leyenda… ha, si que me inspiro… espero les guste… y como habrán notado… aunque no dije su nombre… ¡Nami sigue viva!... si, pero esperen… que este fic se pondrá a partir de unos capítulos mas… lo suficientemente dramático como para hacerlos llorar (eso espero)

Suerte


	6. Capitulo 5:Encuentros y Recuerdos

**SOY LEYENDA.**

**Capitulo 5: Encuentros**** y Recuerdos**

El sol alumbraba Justice… Luffy empezó a barrer la calle quitando los restos de las criaturas muertas durante la noche… y pensando en donde debía de esconderse Sanji.

Ya llevo buscándole durante 2 semanas… ¿Donde diablos se metió?- se dijo mientras que terminaba de barrer.

Luffy entro a la casa y saco una gran bolsa con estacas… revisaría la zona sur de Justice, también tomaría materiales de limpieza para la ametralladora.. pero antes lleno un vaso de Whiskey y bebió.

Después de eso, fue al vehículo y lo encendió mientras que tarareaba una canción que le escuchase a Robin cantar una vez…

1 PM.

La figura encapuchada avanzaba con rapidez, ya había revisado el hospital de Justice y algunos hostales, pero, aparte de 10 vampiros, no había encontrado a Luffy… empezaba a pensar lo peor… pero el encontrar algunos cadáveres con una estaca le hizo darse cuenta de que alguien estaba vivo…

Se levanto la capucha, se había acostumbrado al olor de los ajos… pero en ocasiones le asfixiaba… sonrió… no podía rendirse… Luffy jamás lo hubiera hecho, el siempre estaba para ellos… eso fue lo que hizo que se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por él cuando escapo de Justice… lo extrañaba… lo extrañaba mas que a nada en el mundo… y estaba segura de que lo encontraría.

3:50 PM

Era una suerte que fuera verano… el día duraba más, por lo que podía disfrutar de mas descanso… además… había acabado con otras 50 criaturas… aun se preguntaba de donde salían tantas… quizás de los pueblos cercanos… aun así… le dolía tener que empezar a matar niños… sabía que ellos lo matarían sin dudar… pero era imposible evitarlo… Luffy se acomodo el sombrero mientras que revisaba una de las ventanas del fuerte.

Tenia hasta las 6:45 para terminar… a esas horas el Sol disminuía lo suficiente como para que empezaran a salir…

Un ruido.

Luffy se puso en guardia mientras que saco su pistola.

Pasos…

Luffy trago saliva, no podían ser ellos… aun el Sol estaba fuerte… era imposible que fueran ellos.

Se acercaban…

Luffy levanto el arma y camino… quien quiera que estuviese caminando por allí, debía de cruzar por una entre calle… lo vería pasar y estaría en ángulo de tiro…

Pero ¿Y si era alguien sano? Era cierto que la última persona sana que había visto había "muerto" hace ya tres años… pero no perdía la esperanza de encontrar a alguien más.

Luffy avanzo y se oculto al lado de la pared… espero…

Alguien apareció en el camino, Luffy le observo… y se paralizo… era la grácil figura de una chica… el cabello pelirrojo era bastante largo… pero pudo ver de reojo el rostro… y su boca se seco…

Na… Na… ¡Nami!- grito con emoción.

Nami volteó desenfundando la pistola con rapidez… y se quedo sorprendida… Luffy le miraba con estupefacción… como si no creyese lo que veían sus ojos.

Luffy… -dijo Nami mientras que bajaba el arma y se cubría la boca… las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

Ambos se observaban fijamente… las lagrimas de la chica eran notables… y el joven Mugiwara estaba en las mismas.

Estas… estas viva… -dijo Luffy levantando una mano… y de pronto fue corriendo a ella -¡Nami!

Luffy le abrazo con fuerza, Nami estaba sorprendida… y entonces correspondió al abrazo… seguía vivo… y lo había localizado… después de tres angustiosos años lo había encontrado.

Durante unos minutos solo se escucharon las lágrimas que ambos jóvenes soltaban…

Nami… Nami… -empezó a balbucear Luffy mientras que sus rodillas se debilitaban y por un instante se dejo caer levemente… su cara se apoyo en el pecho de la chica, quien noto que lloraba incluso con mas intensidad que ella.

Tranquilo… estoy bien… no estoy enferma… y me alegra que tu tampoco… Luffy- dijo Nami mientras que acariciaba su cabeza.

Luffy seguía llorando y ambos quedaron de rodillas.

El reloj de Luffy sonó entonces… marcaba las 5 en punto… ambos habían estado en esa posición durante una hora aproximadamente… Luffy miro a Nami y sonrió mientras que se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Ven… debes estar cansada… y pronto anochecerá- dijo Luffy mientras que la ayudaba a levantarse.

Gracias… hay mucho de que hablar- dijo Nami.

Ambos entraron al fuerte mientras que Luffy colocaba la rejilla metálica y los seguros.

Nami miro con sorpresa el lugar… desde fuera era enorme… pero estaba bien arreglado por dentro, Luffy nunca había sido precisamente ordenado con sus cosas… por lo que la limpieza del lugar la sorprendió… vio que en una especie de trinchera en la parte de la entrada, estaba una ametralladora, habían muchas balas listas para su pronto uso, entraron a un cuarto que Luffy acondiciono como sala y en el Nami vio una gran cantidad de armas de fuego y lámparas en perfecto orden, un fonógrafo estaba en una columna, las ventanas estaban tapiadas con madera y rejas metálicas.

Increíble… -dijo ella con evidente sorpresa –Ni siquiera nosotros nos preparamos tan bien- dijo Nami, Luffy le miro con calma.

No había mucho que hacer… así que considere tenerlo todo en orden después de mi segundo año… es aburrido estar solo- dijo Luffy mientras que se acercaba a un buro y sacaba una botella de Whiskey, Nami le miro con sorpresa.

Luffy… ¿Bebés?- le preguntó con asombro, ella recordaba que Luffy jamás había gustado del alcohol.

Desde hace 5 meses- dijo Luffy mientras que un velo de melancolía cubría sus ojos –Desde que él apareció.

¿Él¿Quién?- pregunto Nami.

¡SAL LUFFY!- se escucho el grito de Sanji afuera, Nami volteo con sorpresa, Luffy solo bebió un trago de Whiskey.

Sanji es uno de ellos… bueno, uno de los nuevos- dijo Luffy mientras que se acercaba a la ventana y quitaba una tablita que le servía como mirador… Nami se acerco y ahogo un gemido de frustración… Sanji estaba afuera, aporreaba una de las ventanas con un palo… otros vampiros estaban con él…

Se ven… raros… casi parecen normales- dijo Nami mientras que miraba con mas atención tratando de contener las ganas de llorar.

Ya lo había notado… antes atacaban violentamente… pero desde hace 5 meses que actúan así… incluso su apariencia es mas normal… lo que me preocupa es que he visto que están aprendiendo a usar herramientas- dijo Luffy mientras que le pasaba un vaso de Whiskey, Nami lo tomo y se lo bebió de un trago, Luffy sonrió recordando que ella podía beber mas que Zoro.

Deberías de colocar ajos en las puertas y ventanas… así no causarían tantos destrozos- dijo Nami, Luffy le miro extrañado.

A esto, yo quería preguntarte algo… ¿Por qué estas usando ajos?- dijo Luffy con curiosidad, Nami le miro con sorpresa.

Luffy… ¿Has logrado sobrevivir estos tres años sin usar ajos?- preguntó ella, Luffy le miro extrañado.

Si¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo el con calma.

Vaya… y pensar que una sola persona podría lograrlo- dijo Nami mientras que escuchaba los golpes en las ventanas –Ocurre que esos vampiros son sumamente alérgicos al ajo, a nosotros nos ayudo mucho a resistir- dijo Nami, Luffy solo se sujeto el mentón.

Ya veo… un momento ¿Nosotros¿Acaso hay mas sobrevivientes?- dijo Luffy emocionado, pero Nami bajo la vista con tristeza.

Ya no…- dijo Nami mientras que se sentaba en uno de los sillones, Luffy le miro con calma.

No es necesario que me digas nada si no puedes- dijo Luffy, Nami le miro sorprendida por esa muestra de cortesía de su capitán.

No… debo decírtelo todo… y es mejor que lo haga ahora… Luffy, tu eres la respuesta- dijo Nami ante un sorprendido Luffy –El doctor que te atendió y te otorgo la inmunidad no pudo volver a repetir una vacuna definitiva… pero sin embargo, nos dijo que los anticuerpos de la enfermedad están en ti.

¿De que hablas¿Anticuerpos?- dijo extrañado.

Así es… Luffy, el doctor creo una vacuna pasiva, esa impide que un infectado se convierta en vampiro… pero hay que administrarla cada 3 meses para evitar que la infección vuelva a la persona… pero en ti… en ti esta la respuesta- dijo Nami mientras que sonreía.

Nami… - dijo Luffy mientras que la joven se servía otro poco de Whiskey y veía mirando al techo…

Aun recuerdo todo… hace tres años… -dijo Nami mientras que un vaho de seriedad cubría su voz.

FLASHBACK.

La enfermera estaba muerta… uno de los vampiros le arranco la carótida… y varios cientos se iban sobre ellos, Nami había logrado derribar a uno con el Perferct Clima Tact, pero ese lo había roto… ahora solo le quedaba un tubo que había tomado de una esquina y lo empuñaba como lanza.

Dios… no… debemos de huir, si se pierden estas muestras la humanidad estará acabada- dijo el doctor, Nami solo le miro mientras que los vampiros estaban cada vez mas cerca.

Luffy… espero… espero que estés bien- dijo resignándose, jamás podría sola contra tantos.

¡BANG!

El atronador sonido de las balas cubrieron la zona, Nami vio como varios marines disparaban contra los vampiros, uno de ellos se acerco a donde estaban.

¡A que están esperando¡Debemos largarnos pronto la ciudad esta perdida!- grito el marine, Nami y el doctor corrieron a donde los marines evacuaban a la gente.

Después de muchos golpes y tropiezos ambos subieron a un pequeño barco junto con un grupo de marines, Nami suspiro, vio los carteles de "Se Busca" en la proa y sabía que le reconocerían… no sabia si estaba mas segura con los vampiros que con los marines.

Señorita… ¿Es usted la Gata ladrona?- preguntó un joven marine, Nami suspiro, estaba cansada… si ellos la trataban de capturar no podría ofrecer resistencia.

Si… lo soy- dijo resignada… su expresión debió de ser tal que el marine alzo las manos apenado.

¡Lo siento señorita¡No la vamos a entregar en serio!- dijo el marine, Nami le miro con sorpresa –En primera ya no hay nadie a quien entregarla… la epidemia llego a los cuarteles generales, en segunda, sabemos que los miembros de la banda de los mugiwara son fuertes y en este momento necesitamos toda la ayuda posible y en tercera… pues nuestra Teniente les tiene respeto- dijo el marine ante la sorpresa de Nami.

¿Su teniente?- preguntó Nami.

Si, estoy seguro que deseara verla- dijo el marine.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Entonces los marines te salvaron, je, que ironía- Dijo Luffy, Nami sonrió.

Si… y no te imaginas quien era la teniente- dijo Nami riendo.

¿Quien era?- pregunto Luffy

La teniente de Smoker… Tashigi… supe por parte de ella que Smoker… se suicido después de matar a la capitana Hina, que se había infectado… y a más de la mitad de sus hombres- dijo Nami mientras que bajaba la mirada.

Debe de haber sido duro… ¿Qué paso después?- pregunto Luffy.

Nos instalamos en una isla, en una especie de laboratorio… pero perdimos a muchos miembros del grupo en las semanas siguientes… el doctor trabajo en la vacuna, pero no pudo duplicar la que uso en ti… solo pudo crear la pasiva… hace 1 año… el dijo que la respuesta eras tu… para ese momento ya solo quedábamos 8… incluyendo a Tashigi… aprendimos mucho sobre los vampiros… no pueden salir de día, el germen les provoca una exagerada alergia a los ajos… pero nos atacaron antes de saber mas… el doctor y Tashigi me ocultaron con las muestras en una bodega… y no supe más de ellos- dijo Nami derramando una lagrima.

Lo has pasado duro… pero al menos lograste volver- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Nami le miro y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, Luffy se sonrojo… pese al olor de los ajos… Nami seguía siendo hermosa para él… era cierto que se había dejado crecer el cabello, pero eso no le importaba.

Luffy tembloroso, acerco su brazo al hombro de la pelirroja, Nami le sonrió, Luffy entonces le abrazo mientras que colocaba su cara en sus cabellos.

Nami… por ahora no me importa nada mas que estar contigo- dijo Luffy, Nami sonrió.

Lo mismo digo Luffy… y espero que tu desees esto tanto como yo- dijo Nami de pronto, Luffy le miro extrañado… hasta que Nami alzo la cara y le beso con suavidad… Luffy había soñado mucho con ese momento, aunque no se imagino que su primer beso le sabría a ajo… y tuviera como música de fondo los constantes golpes de los infectados en la pared.

Luffy decidió corresponder el beso.. y entonces se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado a la chica… y empezó a preguntarse que pasaría de ahora en adelante…

¡SAL LUFFY!- gritaba Sanji afuera, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría adentro.

Continuara.

Un capitulo alegre. Por ser fin de año e inicio de uno Nuevo, decidí que seria bueno algo feliz… pero claro, por el tipo de fic, esto será lo último feliz de la historia, ya que empezare con la parte mas dramática en el siguiente capitulo.

El tiempo pasara… Otro mugiwara aparecerá… Luffy sufrirá una traición… y deberá de luchar para salvar la vida de la persona que mas ama en el mundo… pero se topara con el Rey… quien es alguien muy conocido y apreciado por él…

Suerte a todos y Feliz Año 2008


	7. Capitulo 6: Traición y Remordimientos

**SOY LEYENDA.**

**Capitulo 6: Traición y ****remordimien****to.**

Los meses pasaron… 6 para ser exactos, después de ese beso… ambos decidieron dejar que sus deseos carnales se desbocaran… y pese a la enfermedad, Luffy se sintió realmente feliz en mucho tiempo… con ayuda de unas muestras de sangre, Nami empezó a trabajar con la vacuna…. La cual inyecto en su cuerpo… los resultados fueron positivos y adquirió la inmunidad permanente… y por su investigación, tal ves podría revertir el efecto en algunos vampiros…

Pero había un problema… existían tres clases de vampiro, el vampiro clásico (Los primeros que aparecieron), El vampiro muerto (uno parecido al humano común pero que solo atacaba) y el vampiro vivo (aparentemente mas inteligentes que el resto, pero mas vulnerables)… y aun no terminaba de analizar los resultados.

¿Estas bien Nami?- preguntó Luffy tocando la puerta del baño, Nami estaba apoyada en el inodoro limpiándose los labios… parecía haber tomado una fuerte infección estomacal, ya que apenas probaba bocado lo vomitaba…

Estoy bien Luffy… fue solo una nausea- dijo Nami mientras que algo tambaleante salía del cuarto de baño, Luffy le miro con preocupación.

¿En serio estas bien? Deberías descansar si te sientes mal- le dijo preocupado.

Tranquilo debe ser alguna infección por el exceso de ajos- dijo Nami sonriendo –Además, ya falta poco para que descubra como revertir al completo la transformación… incluso creo que pronto podríamos tratar de volver a convertir a Sanji en humano- sonrió ella.

Pero Nami… no deberías apresurarte tanto- le replico, Nami le sonrió con malicia mientras que lo abrazaba.

Anda… ¿Acaso crees que si Sanji vuelve a la normalidad deje de prestarte atención? Pues no Luffy, recuerda que yo y tú somos uno- dijo Nami besándole… y Luffy le aparto sorpresivamente, una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en sus labios.

Sabes a vomito- dijo Luffy apenado, Nami solo se carcajeo mientras que iba a lavarse la boca.

Después de mucho deliberar, Nami acepto descansar un tiempo mientras que Luffy vigilaba y atendía los quehaceres del lugar.

Así pasaron tres días, Nami empezaba a sospechar que el hecho de que ambos desde su reencuentro mantuvieran constantes relaciones sexuales tenía mucho que ver con su actual estado de salud… aun no le había comentado a Luffy sus sospechas… pero tenia miedo… miedo… ya que de ser cierto su temor… traer a un niño a este mundo destruido podría ser malo… no sabía si la vacuna podría revertir realmente los efectos del germen… y mucho menos si este no se adaptaría a ella con el paso de las generaciones.

Nami suspiro mientras que decidía dormir un poco.

4 PM

Luffy caminaba por un parque… estaba preocupado por Nami, durante esos 6 meses se podría considerar el hombre mas afortunado de todo el mundo pero… ¿Qué si no funcionaba la vacuna en Sanji?

No quería ilusionarse… si fallaban tendría que matarlo… y eso sería muy duro… mas por que las primeras pruebas habían sido fallidas y Nami podía llegar a ser un poco cruel.

¿Hu¿Qué es eso?- se dijo al ver algo moverse a lo lejos.

Camino un poco… y se detuvo asombrado.

Un hombre caminaba a lo lejos… la luz del sol no estaba muy fuerte… pero tenía la suficiente intensidad para que las criaturas no la soportaran… por lo que se acerco con cautela… y sus ojos miraron asombrado y con lagrimas a la persona frente a él.

¡USSOP!- grito corriendo, Ussop volteo a verle y su mirada mostraba sorpresa y algo de temor.

¿Lu… Luffy? –preguntó el asustado chico mientras que caía de sentón al piso, Luffy corrió sonriendo… jamás pensó encontrar a otro de sus nakamas tan pronto… tal vez… tal vez aun había esperanza.

¡Usspo donde estabas¡Pensé que habías muerto!- dijo Luffy con una genuina alegría, Ussop sudo un poco y le miro con nerviosismo.

Yo pensé lo mismo- dijo Ussop tranquilizándose.

Vamos, Nami se alegrara de saber que estas vivo- dijo Luffy sonriendo, aunque su sonrisa disminuyo un poco –Además… falta poco para que anochezca.

Ussop no dijo nada y acompaño a Luffy, al llegar al fuerte, Ussop no pudo evitar estremecerse al ver los cuerpos quemados de los vampiros, Luffy entro y le hizo un ademan para que lo siguiese.

Nami estaba comiendo un pan, quizás la única cosa en la cocina que no le provocaba nauseas… cuando lo dejo caer al ver a Luffy acompañado de Ussop.

¡Ussop!- exclamo mientras que se levantaba de la silla y corría a abrazarlo, Ussop sonrió con nervios -¡Que bueno que estés vivo!

Na… Nami… hola, es bueno que ustedes también lo estén… ¿No hay nadie mas aparte¿Sanji, Brook, Franky, Zoro, Robin o Chopper?- preguntó, pero Nami negó con la cabeza mientras que Luffy volteaba y cerraba las puertas.

El sonido del reloj les indico que empezaba a anochecer.

El trió se quedo en silencio entonces, Nami miro a Luffy y después a Ussop… pero entonces vio que el chico narizón estaba nervioso… algo raro considerando que se reencontró con sus compañeros.

¡SAL LUFFY!- empezó a escucharse el sonido de Sanji golpeando la ventana.

Luffy miro a la pared, Nami no dejaba de mirar a Ussop… y este último parecía haberse tranquilizado, Luffy se le acerco.

Hey viejo, que bueno es verte de nuevo- dijo Luffy sonriéndole.

Si- dijo Ussop, Nami le miro.

Te vez demasiado tranquilo considerando que Sanji esta aporreando las ventanas- dijo Nami con curiosidad.

¿Es Sanji? Vaya, que pena- dijo Ussop, Nami frunció el ceño… algo estaba mal… hace unos momentos se escuchaba nervioso… y ahora estaba extrañamente tranquilo.

Hay que comer algo- dijo Luffy, Ussop asintió mientras que Nami le miraba con retraimiento, de pronto fue a uno de los cuartos ante las miradas extrañadas de ambos y cuando volvió llevaba consigo una guirnalda de ajos que no dudo en ponerle a Ussop en su nariz.

¡Pero que haces!- exclamo Ussop ante la sorprendida mirada de Luffy, Nami frunció el entrecejo… Ussop había empezado a sudar y tembló ligeramente cuando le pego los ajos.

¿Qué pasa Ussop¿No te gustan los ajos?- preguntó Nami con cierta reticencia.

No… no es eso… pero es obvio que esas cosas tienen el aroma muy fuerte- dijo Ussop con algo de molestia.

Nami¿Qué pasa? Es común que alguien se aleje de los ajos si se los pegas en la cara- dijo Luffy extrañado, Nami alejo los ajos poco convencida mientras que Luffy le pedía una disculpa a Ussop y le empezaba a comentar sobre la vacuna… aunque eso no le pareció para nada a Nami.

La cena transcurrió en tensión, pese a los intentos de Luffy por suavizar el ambiente, Nami se sentía un poco paranoica… pero le preocupaba que Ussop sudara por la cercanía de los ajos, este a su vez comía en silencio, todo lo que les había dicho es que había huido a un islote donde estuvo ocultándose y que después de todos estos años decidió ir a investigar la ciudad… pero Nami aun no se lo creía.

Será mejor hacerte una prueba de sangre- dijo Nami de pronto, Ussop y Luffy le miraron con rareza.

¿Desconfías de mi?- preguntó Ussop, Luffy les miro.

Anda Nami, yo creo que con administrarle la vacuna es suficiente, además, recuerda que estaba en el sol, ninguna de esas cosas pueden sobrevivir a eso- dijo Luffy, Nami aun así les miraba con sospecha.

No importa, si así estas mas tranquila con gusto lo haré… solo… ¿Podría ser mañana? Ahora estoy muy cansado- dijo Ussop bostezando.

Claro, ven te mostrare tu habitación- dijo Luffy mientras que ambos iban a uno de los cuartos, Nami solo se mordió un dedo.

La noche avanzaba, Nami estaba apoyada en el regazo de Luffy mientras que miraba la lámpara pensativa…

¿Y si estaba pensando de más? Ussop nunca fue de las personas más estables emocionalmente… aunque ella vio a muchos comportarse raro antes de la conversión… la fotosensibilidad no era necesariamente el primer síntoma… además recordaba que Ussop si era algo afecto a los ajos antes.

Pasos…

Nami levanto la cabeza de golpe, Luffy abrió los ojos… el estar solo le hizo mas sensible a los ruidos y estar mas alerta.

¿Quién esta allí?- grito Luffy mientras que tomaba una pistola Nami se levanto también de la cama y se percato de que no había recargado su arma.

Soy yo tranquilos, solo fui por agua- dijo Ussop desde el pasillo Luffy suspiro mientras que se guardaba la pistola e iba con su viejo amigo, Nami le siguió.

Hombre, podrías dejar de hacer tanto ruido, mira que tratábamos de dormir- dijo Luffy sonriendo, Nami entonces miro a Ussop con sospecha.

¿Por qué estas con esa maleta?- preguntó Nami, Ussop sudo frió al notar que Nami le miraba con suspicacia.

Solo… solo la iba a acomodar- dijo nervioso, Nami le miro y se acerco a él.

¿Y por que estas completamente vestido¿Pensabas salir acaso?- preguntó ella, Luffy se les acerco.

Nami, tranquila, de seguro Ussop tiene alguna razón para esto- dijo Luffy tratando de calmar los crecientes nervios que empezaba a tener.

Ussop suspiro y se sentó en una silla.

Si tanto dudas de mi, es mejor que me vaya ¿No lo crees?- dijo el con calma, Nami le miro con sorpresa –Además… sé que aunque fuimos Nakamas ahora es diferente… debes de velar por ti y por Luffy… así que yo… yo estoy de mas- dijo con cierta seriedad, Nami bajo la vista avergonzada.

Tranquilos… todo esta bien, Ussop, no es necesario que te vayas, cuando te demos la vacuna no habrá nada que temer- dijo Luffy sonriendo, Nami le miro con una sonrisa.

Si, Luffy tiene razón, es mas, puedo proporcionártela ahora mismo- dijo Nami claramente arrepentida, Ussop sonrio mientras que asentía, Nami entonces fue al cuarto donde tenían las muestras.

Ussop, tu llegada es lo mejor que nos pudo pasar… espero que Zoro, Robin, Chopper, Franky y Brook estén sanos y los encontremos pronto- dijo Luffy, Ussop bajo la cara de pronto y Luffy le miro extrañado -¿Pasa algo?

Yo… Luffy… lo siento- dijo Ussop, Luffy le iba a preguntar por que… cuando un fuerte golpe en la boca del estomago le derribo, y un impacto en la nuca le dejo inconsciente.

Horas mas tarde… el sol empezaba a bajar… una nueva noche empezaba

Luffy abrió los ojos… la cabeza le palpitaba y unos puntos negros aparecieron en su visión, se levanto con dificultad… y su boca se seco…

Era notorio que había habido una lucha… mesas volcadas… sillas rotas y una ampolleta rota en el piso…

Corrió a todo lo que daba, reviso el fuerte de arriba abajo, pero no estaban ni Nami, ni Ussop, Luffy se maldijo por confiado y corrió al armario de las armas.

Las armas estaban intactas… y había una carta en ellas, Luffy la tomo y noto que estaba escrita por Ussop.

_Luffy._

_Lo siento mucho… no era mi intención hacerles esto pero… no podía permitir que me vacunaran._

_Yo soy uno de ellos, un infectado… sé que te parecerá raro pero__ nuestra Reina encontró la manera de que no perdiéramos nuestra consciencia al transformarnos… y con el paso de los años, la Reina y el Rey han conseguido convertirnos a la mayoría de los vivos en una nueva raza…. Somos mejores de lo que alguna vez fuimos como humanos…_

_Pero había un problema… tanto los vampiros muertos… muchos de los originales y los humanos nos han __causado mucho daño… nosotros en un principio tratamos de ver la manera de conciliar los bandos… pero los salvajes nos mataban a la menor oportunidad… y los humanos se infectaban tan rápido que no había caso…_

_Solo que uno__ empezó a matar a nuestra gente de día… encajaba estacas a nuestros hombres, mujeres y niños… mato a cientos dejando solo muerte y destrucción__… pronto toda nuestra raza le tuvo miedo… más ni el Rey o la Reina hicieron algo para detenerle…. Hasta que supimos que había otro… aun mas cruel que el anterior… una hembra… ella amenazaba toda nuestra naciente civilización… por lo que ideamos un plan… gracias a una pequeña formula creada por la reina, podemos salir de día temporalmente__… y yo fui elegido para infiltrarme con ellos, ya que mi apariencia es totalmente humana…_

_…pero no imagine que fueran ustedes… y mas que Nami fuera tan suspicaz… decidí crear un plan… hacerles bajar la guardia… originalmente debía de matarles o inutilizarles a ambos… en caso de fallar, debía de deshacerme de Nami pero… ahora que te veo inconsciente y que con esfuerzo logre noquear a Nami… no puedo matarlos… me he llevado a Nami a nuestro hogar… el Rey y la Reina decidirán que pasara con ella… pero tranquilo… aunque estoy seguro que la mataran… procurare que sea lo menos doloroso posible…_

_…aun así te advierto… debes irte de __Justice__… hay muchos que desean matarte y esta noche vendrán por __ti… no trates de encontrar a Nami… es muy probable que mañana sea ejecutada… pero si aun deseas intentarlo… nos estamos refugiando en lo que era el puerto de __Navarone__, al sur de __Justice__…_

_Luffy… yo de verdad lamento que esto termine así… sé que no me perdonare lo que les he hecho… pero si vienes… hay un camino cerca de los campos de ajos que pueden usar para huir… si es que logras sobrevivir y salvara antes de que muera…. Podrás llegar al __Sunny__ por allí y deberás de largarte por que no creo que tarden mucho en asesinarlos…._

_Cuídate y perdonadme por hacer lo que debía._

_Ussop._

Luffy estrujo la carta… la noche había caído y podía escuchar a los vampiros aporreando las ventanas… miro el armario y de inmediato empezó a armarse.

¡Por supuesto que iré por Nami¡Jamás permitiré que nadie la dañe!- grito mientras que recargaba todas las armas.

Puerto de Navarone.

Nami fue arrojada sin cuidado en un enorme salón… cientos de vampiros le miraban con miedo y odió, ella escupió algo de sangre mientras que alzaba la vista… y vio a dos de ellos en una especié de tronos extraños.

Así que…. Al fin has vuelto- dijo una sensual voz femenina.

Te esperábamos… es una lastima que pronto debas de irte- dijo una voz masculina.

Nami solo trago saliva… y es que las dos figuras frente a ella eran totalmente reconocibles…

¡ZORO, ROBIN!- exclamo al ver a sus dos nakamas… ahora proclamados como el Rey y la Reina de esa nueva raza.

Continuara…

Como les dije, no todo sería un lecho de rosas… se acerca el final del fic… y la parte dramática, Zoro y Robin ya aparecieron… y pronto sabremos lo que paso con Chopper, Franky y Brrok, espero les guste.

Los veo luego

Suerte.


	8. Capitulo 7: Guerra

**SOY LEYENDA.**

**Capitulo 7: Guerra**

Luffy termino de recargar sus armas y corrió a la sala donde guardaba unos mapas de la zona… podría llegar a Navarone en un par de horas… pero aun no sabía como esquivar a las criaturas de afuera.

¡SAL LUFFY!- grito Sanji.

"Por supuesto que saldré… aunque no estoy muy seguro de poder volver"- pensó Luffy mientras que revisaba la ametralladora –Hace mucho que no te uso amiga… espero que no me falles- dijo sonriendo.

¡BANG!

Disparos… de afuera.

Luffy corrió a una de las ventanas y lo vio… las criaturas estaban bajo ataque…. ¿Pero de quien?

La nueva raza- se dijo mientras que miraba a unos seres que podrían haber pasado por humanos, de no ser por unas protuberancias, Luffy observo como con maestría atacaban a las criaturas…. Y en su crueldad las destazaban con sadismo.

Luffy trago saliva, debían de haber al menos 60 criaturas incluyendo a Sanji…. Y los atacantes eran alrededor de 100, actuaban con rapidez, pero noto que su puntería con las armas de fuego no era muy buena, por lo que la mayoría usaban grandes estacas de metal y espadas para asesinar a las criaturas.

Npo debo perder el tiempo, debo aprovechar la distracción- dijo mientras que corría a la puerta y salía pero.

¡Allí esta!- gritó uno de los atacantes.

¡Mierda!- exclamo Luffy mientras que sacaba un rifle pero el disparo llego antes.

…un cuerpo cayo ensangrentado al piso, Luffy levanto el rifle y disparo… disparo recompensado con el grito de muerte de uno de los atacantes.

¡Esta armado!- grito otro, Luffy retrocedió al fuerte y solo le dio una última mirada al cuerpo… Sanji se retorcía en su propia sangre.

Deseaba creer que lo había salvado… pero probablemente solo se le arrojo encima y de casualidad recibió el impacto que le salvo la vida.

Luffy levanto el arma y disparo… Sanji se quedo inmóvil en el piso mientras que Luffy entraba al fuerte.

"No puedo perder el tiempo con sentimentalismos…. Si no me apresuro mataran a Nami"- pensó con tristeza el joven Mugiwara, de pronto la puerta se estremeció, Luffy se percato de que disparaban contra los goznes y estos pronto cederían, tenía una salida trasera, pero debía apurarse.

¡CRASH!

La puerta cayo al piso y Luffy observo a sus perseguidores, disparo matando a uno e hiriendo a otro, estos respondieron el fuego, pero eran muy malos tiradores, el mas cercano estaba a 5 metros de Luffy y la bala que disparo solo rozo su hombro.

Mierda… ¡Muéranse!- grito Luffy disparando con sus armas, 5 mas cayeron pero Luffy entonces se vio perdido, no tardarían en írsele encima.

Corrió como pudo a la puerta trasera y la abrió… pero un disparo se estrello justo a su lado.

Estaba rodeado, se cubrió al lado de la puerta y disparo con la ametralladora, los atacantes se dispersaron y el aprovecho para correr, pero mas se le venían encima.

¡Ya lo tenemos!- grito otro, Luffy miro con odió a sus atacantes, las criaturas estaban todas muertas en el piso… y aun quedaban mas de 60 atacantes armados.

¡Matenlo no lo dejen ir!- gritaban, Luffy disparo de nuevo… cuando paso algo que no se esperaba.

¡AGHHHH!- gritaron varios mientras que eran impactados por algo similar a una espada… y empezaron a sonar disparos provenir de distintas direcciones.

Luffy se percato de ello… y de que esos precisos disparos no iban contra él.

¡Retirada!- grito alguien.

Y después de unos momentos empezó el silenció.

¿Qué diablos?- dijo Luffy parado en la noche en medio de un montón de cadáveres.

Jo, Luffy san, veo que has perdido un poco de tu toque- dijo una voz algo festiva, Luffy volteo levantando su arma y la bajo al ver al sonriente (al menos lo parece) esqueleto que estaba frente a el.

¡Brook!- exclamo sorprendido Luffy.

El mismo que viste y calza- dijo Brook.

No es el único- dijo una voz gruesa, Luffy vio con sorpresa a Franky (aunque ahora si parecía maquina) caminar hacia el, a su lado venía Chopper… con una apariencia mas madura y… ¿Los piratas de Foxy? Claro, aunque no estaba Foxy estaban los demás y Porche.

Luffy es bueno que hayamos llegado a tiempo- dijo Chopper, Luffy le miro ya nada quedaba de la tierna e infantil voz del reno… su voz se había hecho mas gruesa. Pero Luffy no podía evitar sospechar… había visto a ciertos animales infectados…

No estamos infectados mugiwara- dijo Porche acercándose –Chopper chan descubrió una vacuna que lo impide… aunque debemos tomarla constantemente.

El resto de los viejos marineros asintió (hay fue donde Luffy se percato de que había prácticamente puros viejos en el lugar… no había ningún joven).

¿Son todos?- preguntó Luffy.

Si… hemos recorrido muchos lugares y eres la primer persona viva que hemos visto en años- dijo Franky.

Ya hablaremos de eso después, debemos irnos no creo que tarden en volver- dijo Brook.

¡No¡No puedo irme ahora, Nami esta en peligro y debo de ir por ella!- exclamo Luffy ante la mirada de sorpresa de los demás.

¿Nami esta viva?- preguntó Chopper.

Pero, si ellos la tienen de segura ya la han de haber infectado- dijo Franky.

No… Nami y yo somos inmunes… nuestra sangre es la cura… y por eso desean matarla- dijo Luffy ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos.

¡En serio¡Eso es genial debemos de preparar mas vacunas!- dijo Chopper pero Luffy se dio la vuelta.

Hay una caja con ampolletas en el fuerte y otra mas en el Thousand Sunny, llévenselas, yo iré a salvar a Nami- dijo Luffy con decisión.

¡Estas loco¡Nunca podrás contra tantos, si no hubiéramos llegado ya estarías muerto!- dijo Franky con sorpresa, Luffy le miro con una sonrisa.

La amo… y no dejare que le pase nada… si ella muere, prefiero morir con ella- dijo Luffy empezando a caminar, Brook se le acerco.

Te entiendo… no te preocupes, yo iré contigo… gracias a que soy puro hueso no me puedo infectar- dijo Brook, Luffy le sonrió.

Gracias- dijo Luffy recargando la ametralladora.

Espera, yo también iré- dijo Franky.

Y yo, si esta herida podre curarla- dijo Chopper, Porche se le acerco entonces.

Pero Choppy…- dijo ella, mas Chopper le sonrío.

Tranquila, recuerda que desde que murió Foxy eres la encargada, no tardaremos- dijo Chopper con una sonrisa rara, Luffy le miro extrañada y Brook hizo una seña como diciendo "Luego te digo"

El trió partió mientras que Porche y el resto de los viejos iban por las ampolletas… además, el Sunny de seguro era aun mas grande que la pequeña Carabela que habían estado usando.

En Navarone.

Nami estaba encerrada en un cuarto, al menos no era un calabozo, pero aun así suspiro… el pretendido juicio no fue mas que una farsa, fue sentenciada a morir decapitada (la forma mas eficaz, rápida e indolora que conocía Zoro) en cuanto se supiera sobre la suerte de Luffy… ella sabía que Luffy vendría por ella, el nunca le había abandonado…

…pero sabía que no podría contra tantos.

Estas despierta- dijo una voz, Nami volteó y vio a Robin entrar… de no ser por las protuberancias en su frente, Robin podría pasar por su vieja ella -¿Estas bien?- preguntó con calma.

¿Por qué¿Por qué nos hacen esto?- pregunto Nami notando que Robin aun parecía tener algo de su antigua personalidad.

Nami… nosotros ya no somos humanos, estamos en una nueva etapa, una evolución… por fin se acabaron esas absurdas guerras de poder… de ambición- dijo Robin con seriedad.

Es posible… pero no veo un motivo por el cual matarnos- dijo Nami, Robin le miro y Nami se estremeció al notar los felinos ojos de Robin.

Cuando yo me infecte… los poderes de la Akuma no mi debieron de haber hecho alguna mutación en mi…. Ya que desde un principió me mantuve consciente, incluso quien me infecto recupero la consciencia- dijo Robin, Nami le miraba –Como lo habrás notado, quien me infecto fue Zoro.

Nami asintió mientras que Robin se acercaba a la ventana cubierta de barrotes

Después de eso, trabajamos duro en tratar de detener la epidemia…. Pero las personas que tratábamos de ayudar, nos atacaban… hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que era imposible… el humano le teme a lo diferente… y nosotros lo éramos… por lo que, usando una muestra de nuestra sangre, creamos una formula que convirtió a los infectados recientes en seres como nosotros- dijo Robin.

Y ustedes se proclamaron reyes… aun así no entiendo el por que matarnos- dijo Nami.

Ustedes han asesinado a muchos de los nuestros…. Con todo el dolor de nuestro corazón debemos de matarles o terminaran repitiendo el ciclo de destrucción que se cernió sobre el planeta…- dijo Robin, Nami le miro con sorpresa.

Ero Robin…- balbuceo mas Robin le miro con seriedad.

Estas embarazada ¿No es así?- pregunto, Nami le miro con sorpresa –Ese bebe… podría ser lo que acabe con el nuevo mundo que estamos creando… no podemos permitir que eso pase… si tú y Luffy jamás se hubieran reencontrado… no habríamos tenido la necesidad de hacer nada… y la raza humana se hubiera extinto en paz… pero…. Ahora debemos de matarte y asegurarnos de que no hayan mas humanos vivos.

Robin… dijo Nami con miedo Robin no cambio la expresión de seriedad.

Descansa y reflexiona… procuraremos que sea rápido- dijo saliendo de la habitación, Nami solo se apoyo en la pared entonces se asomo por la ventana y vio a la multitud de vampiros que estaban mirando a donde estaba encerrada, de inmediato escucho exclamaciones de miedo y odio, fue a la cama y se sentó desolada.

Luffy… ven pronto… -fue lo único que dijo antes de empezar a llorar.

Continuara…

Bien, nuevo capitulo y uno para el final, como habrán notado manejo distintas maneras para llamar a los afectados por la epidemia, Luffy les llama criaturas, Nami vampiros y Robin infectados. El último capitulo tratare de que sea muy dramático, además revelare que fue lo que les paso a Brook, Franky y Chopper, además de por que estaban con Porche y la razón de la extraña sonrisa de Chopper a Porche.

Espero les agrade.

Suerte.

Por cierto ya vi la película "Soy Leyenda" de Will Smith y… me quedo con la de Vincent Price, es mas apegada al libro de Matheson.


	9. Capitulo 8: Soy Leyenda

**SOY LEYENDA.**

**Capitulo 8: Soy Leyenda.**

Luffy y el grupo corrían, mientras que se apresuraban a Navarone, le fueron contando lo que paso después del ataque que los separo a todos.

Brook después de caer al mar, fue arrastrado por la corriente, estuvo vagando eliminando vampiros hasta que fue encontrado por el grupo de Foxy.

Chopper y Franky pasaron por muchos problemas, después de su huida, Franky fue mordido en una de sus partes orgánicas, por lo que para evitar que la infección se expandiera, se extirpo dichas partes, al final, solo su cabeza seguía siendo humana, Chopper lo cuido y empezó a trabajar en una cura, descubriendo la vacuna que empezaron a usar, para su desgracia jamás logro crear inmunidad a nadie…

Después de usarla en el, la vacuna lo muto… aumentándole la edad (correspondiendo a su edad de reno, en si era un adolescente) lo que lo convirtió en alguien con las características de un joven de 16 años… eso le ayudo en su labor ya que su cuerpo era mas delgado… por desgracia era mas hormonal.

Encontraron al grupo de Foxy dos años antes y se unieron a ellos… pese a todo tuvieron muchas perdidas… al final, solo Porche quedaba de los miembros originales de la banda… los viejos fueron recogidos en el camino.

Luffy aun así estaba bastante sorprendido al saber que Chopper y Porche mantenían una especie de relación sentimental… el haber estado solo le permitió cultivarse un poco y saber que _Zoofilia_ era la palabra mas correcta para describir la situación entre ambos.

Estamos por llegar- dijo Brook mientras que veían la costa… y el enorme fuerte costero de Navarone.

Ese debe ser el lugar- dijo Luffy.

Que raro que haya un campo de ajos cerca- dijo Chopper.

Trataron de quemarlos… pero creo que el olor a Ajo quemado debió de haberlos molestado en demasía- dijo Franky.

Aun así, debemos de hacer un plan… son demasiados y no podemos entrar a tontas y locas contra ellos- dijo Brook, Luffy solo levanto la ametralladora.

No hay tiempo, es probable que ejecuten a Nami antes de que amanezca… -dijo Luffy pero Chopper le interrumpió.

Razón de mas para prepararnos, si entramos así como así, mataran a Nami y nos mataran a todos antes de poder hacer algo- dijo mas sonrió con complicidad- Más… ya tengo un plan, escuchen…

En el interior de Navarone.

Es duro ¿Verdad?- preguntó Robin mientras que miraba a Zoro preparar una espada.

Si… pese a que ya no somos humanos… aun recuerdo mucho de ella y los demás- dijo Zoro –Al menos ya no tengo ninguna de mis espadas originales.

Lo sé… eran un recuerdo de nuestro pasado humano- dijo Robin abrazándole –Aun así… me dolerá verla morir.

Al menos no sufrirá como muchos de nuestros hermanos- dijo Zoro mientras que la besaba.

Las horas pasaban, faltaban escasas dos horas para el amanecer… Nami miro por la ventana sabiendo que su destino estaba decidido.

Luffy… espero que estés bien- dijo Nami llorando mientras que se ponía una mano en su vientre, en eso la puerta se abrió y Nami vio a Ussop junto con otros dos vampiros entrar.

Es hora- dijo Ussop, Nami solo bajo la cabeza mientras que se levantaba –En serio lamento que todo termine así.

Nami no respondió y salió del cuarto escoltada por los vampiros, Ussop solo suspiro cansado.

Una gran multitud se reunió en la plaza central de la fortaleza, un templete estaba preparado y Zoro empuñaba la enorme espada esperando, Nami no pudo evitar sentir miedo pero… decidió mantenerse serena… no les daría el placer de verle sufrir… ella y Luffy eran los últimos humanos (claro ella no sabia de Porche y los demás) y no por eso flaquearía… les daría algo de que hablar durante siglos.

La multitud abucheaba a la chica, mas no lanzaban cosas… al menos en eso superaban a los humanos… no la humillaban mas de lo debido.

Nami… por tu delito de tratar de exterminar a nuestra raza, serás decapitada¿Alguna última cosa que quieras decir?- pregunto Zoro, Nami subió al templete y entonces miro a los vampiros con odio.

¡Monstruos, todos ustedes… yo soy una humana y nunca dejare de ser mejor que ustedes… que no son mas que un recuerdo de nuestra antigua humanidad! – grito Nami ante la mirada de sorpresa y odio de los vampiros –Sé que quieren matarme… y eso solo demuestra que son mas humanos de lo que creen… ahora mátame… ya estarán satisfechos con eso- dijo Nami dejándose caer de rodillas y alzando el cuello con dignidad.

Zoro bufo mientras que una pequeña sonrisa escapaba de sus labios.

"Nunca cambiara"- pensó divertido mientras que alzaba la espada, Robin y Ussop volvieron la cabeza…

¡BOOM!

Una explosión cimbro el lugar… y una gran masa de humo se expandió en la zona, los vampiros aullaron de dolor ante la mirada de sorpresa de Nami… quien olfateo un aroma peculiar…

Ajos- dijo mientras que Zoro trataba de alejarse del humo que lo cubría…

Mas explosiones de humo cubrían el lugar… y Nami sintió que sus cuerdas eran cortadas.

¡Brook!- exclamo al ver al esqueleto.

Hola preciosa… disculpa que no pueda hablar mas pero debemos de largarnos pronto, Luffy y los demás nos esperan- dijo Brook, Nami abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Luffy- dijo Nami, pero de pronto.

¡No dejen que escapen!- grito alguien y empezaron a sonar los tiros… Nami escucho como alguien grito y de pronto empezó una balacera campal, Brook la sujeto y con rapidez empezaron a huir.

Chopper, Franky y Luffy estaban en un apuro… Chopper pensó que contraatacarían mas tarde a causa del ajo, pero parecía ser que su odio por ellos los volvía mas peligrosos…

Diablos… ¡Brook rápido!- grito Luffy mientras que disparaba con la ametralladora desde una de las bardas.

¡Luffy!- grito Nami alegre.

¡Disparen! – grito algún vampiro -¡Si los dejamos ir nos mataran después!

¡No dejen de disparar!- grito Franky.

Brook llego con los demás y Nami corrió a abrazar a Luffy, quien le beso repetidas veces. Ambos lloraban al reencontrarse pero.

¡Diablos¡Nos cortan la salida!- gritó Chopper mientras que la balacera se hacía mas intensa.

Rayos… ¡Rápido, debemos de llegar a los campos de ajo!- grito Luffy mientars que el grupo empezaba a correr por uno de los pasillos.

El sonido de las balas era tremendo y Luffy para mayor seguridad, decidió que Nami fuera entre Brook y Franky, ambos la protegerían bien, Chopper iría a la vanguardia mientras que el cubriría la retaguardia.

¡Ahhh!- exclamo Luffy cuando una bala le perforo el hombro.

¡LUFFY!- gritaron todos, pero el no cayo, solo les miro con decisión.

¡No se detengan, falta poco para salir!- dijo Luffy mientras que los demás asentían… primero escaparían y luego lo curarían.

Nami miro a Luffy de reojo… y noto que el chico corría mas lento, pensó en decirle a Franky pero la expresión de Luffy le indico que no lo hiciera…

Ugh- exclamo Luffy cuando otra bala le atravesó la pierna

¡Luffy!- grito Nami y el grupo se detuvo al ver caer de rodillas al joven mugiwara.

¡Diablos, yo lo llevare!- grito Chopper acercándose pero Luffy levanto la ametralladora ante ellos.

Váyanse… saquen a Nami de aquí… les daré el tiempo que necesitan para irse- dijo Luffy, el resto le miro con sorpresa.

¡Pero de que hablas idiota¡No te dejaremos!- grito Franky.

¡Largo¡Solo los retrazare!- grito Luffy… y entonces empezó a llorar- Por favor… sáquenla de aquí- dijo Luffy sin bajar el arma.

El grupo se miro mientras que Nami empezaba a llorar.

Entendemos- dijo Franky, Brook asintió inclinando la cabeza y Chopper volteó el rostro.

No… esperen… ¡Luffy no pienso dejarte!- grito Nami, pero Luffy sonrío mientras que apuntaba el arma hacia atrás, un disparo le voló el sombrero mas no le dio en la cabeza por poco.

Nami… siempre te amare… y lo sabes, es por eso que hago esto… váyanse… y cuiden de ella y del pequeño en su interior como lo haría yo- dijo Luffy volteando la cara.

¡NO LUFFY!- grito Nami mientras q1e el trió le sujetaba.

Adiós Luffy- dijo Chopper.

Aunque fue poco tiempo… fue un placer ser tu nakama- dijo Franky llorando.

La cuidaremos- dijo Brook y empezaron a correr pese a las protestas de Nami.

Luffy sonrió… y sintió un calor en el estomago…

"_Me dieron_"- pensó mientras que sentía un chorro de sangre caer por su pecho.

Al menos… no me iré solo- se dijo cuando vio entre el humo las figuras de los vampiros acercándose… y apretó el gatillo…

.-

..--

…---

Parecía que su pecho estuviese ardiendo… sus brazos le pesaban como si fueran de plomo… y el hombro le escocía.

Luffy abrió los ojos y vio un techo blanco… y a Ussop mirándole fijamente.

Veo que despertaste- dijo Ussop.

¿Donde están?- pregunto Luffy, Ussop suspiro.

Tranquilo, escaparon… uno de nuestros hombres nos dijo que usaron el Sunny para huir y ahora están fuera de nuestro alcance… así que ten calma- dijo Ussop, Luffy sonrió mientras que se dejaba caer la cabeza en la almoada.

¿Por qué me curaron?- pregunto -¿No habría sido mejor dejarme morir desangrado?

Ussop le miro con pena.

Ellos decidieron que no te dejarían morir tan tranquilamente… el pueblo estraharto, Nami se les escapo pero… se conformaran contigo- dijo Ussop, Luffy solo suspiro.

Me imagino que será con lujo de barbarie- dijo Luffy con una sonrisa cansada, Ussop solo asintió.

¿Puedes moverte?- preguntó Ussop, Luffy asintió mientras que se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado, Ussop se le acerco y le puso algo en las manos.

¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Luffy al ver el pequeño frasco.

Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti… tómalo por favor- dijo Ussop mientras que se retiraba del cuarto, Luffy miro el frasco y solo pudo leer una palabra.

"Veneno de Cobra"

Luffy sonrió mientras que miraba el lugar… por lo que Ussop le dijo no tardarían en venir a matarlo.

Vio un papel sobre un escritorio y con dificultad camino hasta él… y entonces abriendo el frasco tomo un trago del líquido mientras que empezaba a escribir mientras que el veneno empezaba a insertarse en su sistema y a llenarlo con el calor de la muerte

_Testamento_

_Yo, Monkey D. Luffy, __he vivido como siempre lo desee, surcando los mares, viviendo aventuras y disfrutando de la vida junto con mis __Nakamas__… aunque no conseguí ser el Rey de lo Piratas… al menos pude saber lo que era el amor…_

_Yo soy el __ultimo__ capitán pirata que queda en el mundo._

_Y ahora sé… que aunque la raza humana vuelva a la vida… esta otra raza me verá como a un monstruo… uno que aniquilo a sus seres queridos y que fomento el odio a los humanos._

_Acepto mi destino con calma… y mas sabiendo que ella y mi descendiente vivirán por ello._

_Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy y yo…_

_Soy Leyenda._

**FIN**

El finalo, no me quedo tan dramático como quería, originalmente, todos morirían en un intentó fallido excepto Luffy pero… ¡No podía matar a Nami! Hay, es que me encanta la chica, por lo que decidi que al final terminara así, pero aun queda un Epilogo.

Espero que quede bien


	10. EPILOGO

**SOY LEYENDA.**

**Epilogo.**

Han pasado 400 años desde la muerte de Luffy.

La humanidad se empezó a recuperar lentamente gracias a la vacuna de Nami.

Nami tuvo a un par de gemelos, los llamo Luffy y Lana, ella vivió por ellos pero el dolor por la perdida de Luffy le provoco una prematura muerte a la edad de 34 años.

Chopper, después de ayudar a localizar a algunos sobrevivientes más, mantuvo una relación seudozoofilica con Porche… de la cual salió una raza humana hibrida… Porche falleció a los 49 años. Chopper a los 79.

Brook, a causa de ser solo huesos pudo seguir protegiendo y guiando a la naciente humanidad en su desarrollo y es el guardián de la isla donde la humanidad encontró su punto de renacimiento.

Franky a causa de ser un ciborg, logró al igual que Brook mantenerse vivo y cuidando a la humanidad, que permanece en constante guerra con los vampiros.

Los hijos de Luffy y Nami dirigieron a la humanidad cuando cumplieron los 18 años… a causa de la poca cantidad de población, los hermanos no tuvieron más opción de procrear juntos a una nueva generación… en la actualidad, la mayoría de los humanos existentes descienden directamente de ellos…

Y con los Vampiros.

Después de la muerte de Luffy… se cumplió lo que el había predicho…

Durante siglos se conto la leyenda del monstruo diurno… aquel ser que donde pasaba dejaba cadáveres empalados… un monstruo llamado humano.

Robin y Zoro dirigieron a su raza con sabiduría, pero aun así… no pudieron evitar la guerra con los humanos restantes… quienes aprovechando las debilidades de los vampiros consiguieron pelear en igualdad de condiciones… Zoro murió a los 140 años y Robin a los 160.

Ussop escapo de la raza y vago por el mundo, ocultándose de día… volvió a la que fuese su antigua villa… encontró a Kaya aun viva… y sin ser vampiro, Ussop hizo lo que pudo para estar con ella, pero jamás pudieron tener la misma relación… pese al enorme amor que se profesaban no podían siquiera besarse por el temor a que ella se infectara… Kaya murió a los 40 años y Ussop se suicido al año de morir Kaya… aproximadamente a los 42 años.

Ahora el mundo esta dividido entre las dos razas… humanos y vampiros… ninguno de los dos tiene prominencia sobre el otro… por lo que quien gane la guerra… solo el tiempo lo decidirá…

Sin embargo… hay algo que ninguna de las dos razas olvidara…

La leyenda de Monkey D. Luffy… el último capitán pirata de la tierra, el hombre…

Que cambio para siempre el curso de la humanidad.

FIN

Se que es corto, pero este epilogo era meramente informativo. Se que mencione cosas como el incesto de los hijos de Nami y Luffy pero bueno, pónganse a pensar que no habrían suficiente hombres y mujeres para repoblar a la humanidad, por lo que era algo obvio.

Aun así, espero que haya quedado bien, y espero poner pronto algún nuevo fic de One Piece con la pareja que mas me encanta, Nami y Luffy.

Suerte y espero verlos pronto.


End file.
